creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Some Free Time with Myself
"Marc and Rita are in their rooms, doing their homework. I guess you took care of Paul's little accident already?" She glared at me. That kind of glare of, "Who the hell do you think I am? I did it before you even bothered to notice something was wrong, and I did it better and faster than you'll ever do." I liked that look, and made sure to tease her like that at least once in a while to make sure I will get my guilty pleasure. Never gets old. "So I guess I can go and take a shower. You'll do fine, right?" I've pushed my luck. Louise choose to react to my question with a chuckle and a "go away" posture with her right hand. I took that as a yes, and off I went to the bathroom. Shamefully, we still didn't have a private one for me and the missus as most families do, but we managed to come along just fine. The plan was that in a year or two we'll probably be able to afford some additions and changes to the house, just right when Paul will want to have his own room. "Ah!" I've retreated, as I was touching the boiling shower water. Gets me every time. After adjusting the stream, I've entered the shower, washing today's events away from me. It's not that there was something special today, for the good and the bad of it, but since I've became a family man, the free time frame was almost cut loose. Considering the fact, I've developed some sort of a daily ritual. Yes, I will go to work every day that matters, yes, I will help around the house, especially with the kids and especially with our baby, but god forbid I take a shower every day, and this is my time off. Growing fond to the privilege, I usually kept my showers running for at least 25 or even 35 minutes. Not a great representative of the male race, but hey, nobody's perfect, right? And yeah, I know - A time for myself? Half an hour in the shower, at least? No, it's not for that. My sex life is fine, mind you. About ten minutes into my session, I hear a single knock on the door. That usually doesn't happen. I figured that the single knock was something I've probably just overheard and my mind was playing some tricks on me. Letting this semi reality, semi fiction event wander off in favor of continuing my daily routine as usual. 15 minutes in, a knock, followed by another - Can't mistake that one, it was a certain knock. I replied to the situation with, "What?" and didn't get an answer. I figured someone needed to use the bathroom and heard the running water, and decided to try later. An excellent choice of actions, I might say. Twenty minutes in, just as I was about to go from, "Thoughts about yesterday's game" to "Thoughts about last week's game" and running a detailed analysis of the two, there came a knock. Three of them, to be exact. I didn't hesitate this time. "I'll be done in a few minutes!" I answered. No reply, again. Whoever that is, he got it, plain and simple. Back to what we were doing, yes? I must admit, my conscience had quite a hard time convincing me to end my shower earlier than expected, but considering the fact that we only have one bathroom, and two of the three who are outside and use it regularly, are kids. So, for the kindness of humanity, and for the consideration of kids and being patient, added with the factor of bathroom needy, I finally decided to end my shower earlier than usual. I'll make up for it, I promised myself. My calculation was that if the average shower is for 30 minutes, I'm at a -7 debt. No biggie. I dried myself fast, and quickly got out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around my thighs. To make it official, I yelled, "Alright! I'm out! Whoever it is, you may use the bathroom now!" I didn't hear anyone taking advantage of the situation, but in a matter of seconds, I heard Paul's crying. I rushed to my bedroom, and was greeted with a chilling wind from the open window. I avoided the need to put something on myself or closing that damned window and not freezing myself, because for some reason, Paul was crying like crazy. I don't recall him ever crying like that, and it took me quite some time to finally make him relax, even then, he just stared at me, with a sort of a frightened look. I smiled that him, hoping it would help for at least a bit, and then went to shut the window, and get dressed. "We interrupt this program," the news anchor said, along with a rushed look on her face, continued with the broadcast. "For a special news bulletin. The police are currently in the heat of a manhunt, looking for the killer of a mother and two of her children. This tragedy left the family, whose name is under a gag order, only with the father and his 10 month old son. The father, who was arrested for questioning of the horrid murder, claimed to be in the shower during the act, and claims to have heard nothing that might have raised his suspicions. If anyone in the area knows anything, please dial the number presented below. The number is "555-....". Category:Reality